


Count On Me

by Auddieliz09



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Choking, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Power Dynamics, Rimming, TWLive Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/pseuds/Auddieliz09
Summary: Aiden gets his first heat after reverting back to an omega. There's only one alpha he trusts to help him through it.Set between seasons three and four. Y'know, if nobody had freaking died.





	Count On Me

**Author's Note:**

> For all the lovelies in the TWLive crew who make eyes at me when I say I'm going to write something. Y'all keep me going. <3

Aiden hesitates at the door. He knows why he's at this house. He knows it's in his best interest to knock and get the conversation over with. He doesn't want to be here. He doesn't want to ask for this favor.

He's about to turn and walk away when he has to grip the door frame to keep himself from folding over as another round of cramps grip his abdomen. Okay, so maybe leaving isn't in his best interest. Being a lone-wolf omega is much better than being a pack-bitch omega, but he hasn't missed being an alpha so much as he does right now. Not only does he have to live with losing all that power, he has to deal with the goddamn heats again, too.

Ethan managed to talk himself back into Danny's bet for the next couple of days, but even if Lydia were willing to do the same for Aiden, she wouldn't be able to help him. Unlike his brother, he needs an alpha. So, he knocks.

The cramps wane slightly and he straightens up, wiping the sweat off his forehead as he listens to footsteps coming down the stairs. The door opens and Scott McCall's eyes widen in surprise at the sight of Aiden standing on his doorstep.

"Aiden? What are you d-" Somehow, Scott's eyes widen further as he takes in Aiden's scent. Then his lids lower as he takes a deeper breath.

"Look, I-" Aiden hesitates, "I don't have anywhere else to go. Between you, Deucalion, and the old Buddhist lady, you're the alpha I distrust the least right now. I know you don't owe me anything but-"

He's cut off by more cramps. The scent of alpha is enough to trigger his need further. The scent of _male_ alpha causes slick to wet his hole.

"Okay, okay," Scott says gently. The alpha reaches out and slips a hand under Aiden's shirt. Black veins run up his hand and arm as he takes some of Aiden's pain. They both know it's temporary. "C'mon, let's get you inside."

Scott slips an arm around Aiden's waist and leads him into the kitchen. He sits him down on one of the chairs at the table, then brings Aiden two bottles of water from the fridge.

Aiden chugs the first bottle and half the second before wiping his mouth and looking up at Scott. "Thanks," he mutters.

"Sure, no problem." Scott tilts his head. "So, you really want me to help you... with that? You really couldn't find anyone else to help?"

  


"Other than the alphas that I already told you I won't ask for help, no one can. Only an alpha."

*

Scott's mind whirls, trying to figure out the best decision in this situation through the fog caused by Aiden's scent. There are many questions he should ask, but the first one that comes out is: "What about Ethan? Is he..?"

"Yes, out heats happen at the same time. But he accepts humans better than I do. He's with Danny. They'll both be fine. But I _need_ an alpha," Aiden repeats.

Oh. Deaton had once told him that most wolves could endure their heats as long as they had a willing partner to shack up with. Some wolves, like Aiden apparently, needed an alpha's authority to keep them satisfied and under control.

Allison had helped him through his first heat quite happily. His second, he'd had to ask for Derek's help with. They'd agreed to never speak of it. Just because the heat makes the wolf's sexuality rather fluid, doesn't mean the humans want to continue with the same partner after the heat is over.

Derek had helped him, even when they weren't on the best of terms. He'd taken his duties as an alpha seriously, helping an omega in need. Scott could pay the favor forward, or let Aiden suffer through the pain of an unfulfilled heat.

He hadn't really thought about how being an alpha would change these dynamics for himself. Objectively, he knows he'll now have seasonal ruts that are a little easier to endure than heats. And the only other wolf in his pack is Isaac. Scott briefly wonders if he'll have to help Isaac through his next heat or if he and Allison will still be doing whatever they're doing. 

Doesn't matter. He's got an omega in front of him right now asking for his help. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this. With me?"

The words sound rough. The sweet scent of Aiden's slick has reached his nose, making him want to bend the omega over the table, bury his face in the delicious scent and feast.

"Yes," Aiden answers. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure. Please, Scott. Help me." He stands up, leaning heavily against the table. "Alpha, please," he whines.

Scott's resistance snaps at the plea. He takes two large steps forward, reaches out and pulls Aiden toward him. He buries his face in his neck and breathes in his sweet scent. Aiden clings to his shoulders, rubbing his own face against Scott's neck and shoulder and his hard cock against Scott's hip.

Before anything can get too carried away, Scott drags Aiden's head back by the hair, making the taller wolf whine once more.

"Just to be perfectly clear," Scott catches his eye, "this does not make you or your brother pack."

"That's fine," Aiden grits out, tilting his head in invitation as best he can. "We're enjoying our freedom. Wouldn't want to be your bitch betas anyway. I just need you to fuck me, Alpha."

Scott snarls and bites down on Aiden's offered throat with blunt teeth, making the omega groan and go limp. He pulls back, staring at Aiden with his red alpha eyes. "Upstairs. My bed. Naked. Do not touch yourself." Aiden stares at him defiantly. "NOW!"

A spike of arousal shoots through the air as Aiden turns to follow Scott's command. Scott listens as he reaches the top of the stairs and follows his scent to Scott's room. Scott grabs two more water bottles and a mostly full box of protein bars.

As he stalks up the stairs, he can hear the sound of clothing hitting the floor. The faint sound of springs coiling lets him know that Aiden has followed his orders. When the springs keep moving, Scott narrows his eyes and strides purposely toward the door.

There Aiden is, beautiful and golden and bare, spread out on Scott's bed, helpless rubbing his face against Scott's pillow and rocking his hips to get as much friction from the comforter as he can. Scott growls at the sight, causing the omega to moan and move faster.

"Stop," Scott demands. "Ass in the air."

Aiden whimpers and complies. He reaches back with both hands, spreading himself open for the alpha's approval, keeping his face buried in the pillow.

"Good omega. So good for me," Scott growls.

Aiden's hips shift restlessly at the praise. Scott steps to the edge of the bed to see his prize. The older wolf's thick thighs tremble lightly. The round globes of his ass are held tightly by rough hands digging into the soft flesh. His pink hole glistening with slick.

Scott climbs onto the bed and brushes Aiden's hands away. He palms the omega's cheeks, spreading and squeezing them before slapping the right cheek hard. Aiden jerks and groans, digging his fingers into the bedspread while Scott soothes the reddened flesh with his lips.

He grips both cheeks again, spreading them wide to his gaze. He circles the slick hole with a finger, watching Aiden's hips writhe back, seeking pressure. Scott sinks the finger inside, finding the omega relaxed and wet. Aiden tries to push back against the finger but Scott pulls away.

"No! No, please," Aiden whines, lifting his ass as far as he can.

"Shh." Scott hushes him. "I'm gonna take good care of you. That's why you came to me, right?"

"Please, alpha."

"That's it, baby boy." Scott praises before leaning down and licking up a drop of slick that was sliding down the omega's balls. He growls lowly at the sweet taste, dragging his tongue up to circle the pink puckered hole.

He licks and sucks at Aiden's rim. The omega keens as Scott stiffens his tongue and pushes it inside. The ring of muscle giving easily. Scott growls as Aiden's hole pulses around his tongue.

He pulls back, causing Aiden to whine pitifully. "Shh. I promised to take care of you, didn't I?" Scott asks before returning his finger to Aiden's slick needy hole. He pushes inside and pumps once, twice before pushing in a second. When there's no resistance, he follows with a third.

"Yes! Yes, alpha. Scott! Please, please," the omega wails at the thickness of Scott's fingers.

"You beg so prettily," Scott mutters before biting Aiden's thigh. He pulls his fingers out to hear it some more.

"No! Please, please," Aiden begs, pushing his ass up for more.

"Oh, Aiden. It's cute how you think we'll be doing this at your pace." Scott lifts the other wolf up, manhandling him until Aiden's on all fours facing him.

Aiden stares up at him, eyes pleading. "Please."

Scott rips his shirt over his head and pushes off the bed to shuck off his pants and underwear. Aiden's gaze immediately zeroes on Scott's feed cock. Scott climbs back on the bed, his hard, thick cock bobbing in front of Aiden's face.

Aiden doesn't bother to tear his eyes away from the alpha's dick before opening his mouth wide. Waiting.

"Oh, good boy. Such a good omega." Scott runs his fingers through Aiden's hair before gripping it tightly and pushing his cock inside.

He starts out slow, picking up speed gradually, fucking deeper and faster into Aiden's throat. Scott leans forward, hips still shoving against Aiden's face. He slides his hand down his back, over his ass then rubs his fingers against Aiden's impossible slicker hole before pushing his fingers back inside.

*

Tears stream down Aiden's cheeks as Scott relentlessly shoves his cock down his throat over and over. The older wolf is lost in his pleasure. His cock leaks a steady stream of precum onto the blanket as Scott fills both his holes.

Scott continues to rasp filthy words against his back about how good his mouth feels and how much he can't wait until his cock is buried inside his tight ass.

"I'm gonna fuck you until you can't remember your name. And then I'm gonna knot you. Fill you up with so much cum you'll smell like me until your next heat."

Aiden sobs around Scott's cock at the word _knot._ His mind goes blank and his untouched cock spills across the blanket beneath him.

Scott growls at the scent of his release and pulls Aiden away. He wraps his slick wet fingers around his cock, pumping a few times before covering Aiden's face with thick ropes of cum.

Aiden licks up as much as he can reach. Scott helps him, dragging his thumb across Aiden's face and dipping it into his mouth until he's all cleaned up.

"So fucking good for me." Scott leans down and kisses him.

The alpha stands up, then reaches down to pull Aiden into his arms. Aiden goes willingly, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and legs around his waits.

Scott carries him into the bathroom and sits him down on the sink. He kisses Aiden softly and says, "Wait here."

Aiden bites back another stupid whine as Scott disappears into the bedroom. He really hates how needy the heat makes him. Scott reappears a moment later with a water bottle, handing it to him.

Aiden thanks him quietly and drinks the water while he watches Scott prepare the shower. He thinks about the pack he'd had before the alphas. How the betas would use him and Ethan during their heats. Ethan would get out of it ashamed but sated. Aiden was kept on edge for days until the alpha deigned to put him out of his misery. He'd never been truly taken care of by an alpha. Sure, Scott hadn't actually fucked him yet, but he actually trusted Scott to give him what he needed when the time came.

Now that the initial wave had been fulfilled, Aiden takes the time to appreciate the power behind the True Alpha. The lean muscles in his back ripple as he reaches to test the water. When he turns, Aiden sees his still half-hard cock swinging between his thighs. He can't wait for it to be buried deep inside him.

"C'mon," Scott says, lifting him again and settling him on his feet. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Okay," Aiden lets Scott guide him into the small stall and under the lukewarm spray. It feels wonderful against his heated skin. "But why? We're just going to get messy again, right?"

"Oh, definitely," Scott agrees. "But this feels good doesn't it?"

"Yes," Aiden answers honestly as Scott's fingers slide across his scalp.

"That's why we're in here. I want you to feel good. Not just when the worst waves hit, but in between, too." 

Scott says it simply. As if that's the only answer to the question. Aiden supposes that it is to a man who'd earned the True Alpha status. He contemplates their differences as alphas and people while Scott gently washes his hair and then his body. The alpha's hands all over him cause the simmer in his gut to return to a boil.

He watches, eyes heavy-lidded as Scott quickly and efficiently washes himself. He's not putting on a show, but damn if Aiden doesn't want to watch forever. Maybe follow those hands with his tongue.

By the time Scott ducks under the cool spray to rinse off, Aiden's breathing is heavy and his knees are weak. The water isn't turning to steam on his skin, but he feels like it should be.

"Alpha," he whispers.

Scott's head immediately turns toward him, eyes flashing. "Okay." He reaches out to Aiden to steady him. "I've got you."

He helps Aiden out of the shower, twisting to shut off the water. He reaches around Aiden to pull a fluffy towel off the rack and wraps it around him.

Scott guides Aiden to the sink again and lifts him up to sit. The simple show of strength sends another wave of heat rolling through the omega. "Alpha," he whispers again as Scott gently dries him off.

"Just a few more moments." Scott drapes the towel over Aiden's shoulders then quickly dries himself off with another towel. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"No! Stay. Please!" Aiden reaches out for the alpha.

Scott immediately moves closer, but instead of wrapping himself around Aiden like he wanted, he reaches up to cradle Aiden's face in his hands. "You came to me for help. So I'm going to help. I promise." He leans up to kiss Aiden's forehead and brow. His cheeks, the tip of his nose, and finally, his mouth. "I'm going to take care of you and I'm going to do it _my_ way."

The soft touches and gentle authority behind Scott's promise soothe the ragged edges of Aiden's need. So he nods and lowers his hands, trusting the alpha.

Scott's sweet smile of approval almost makes him reach up again. "Good This really will only take a moment."

Aiden swallows another whimper as Scott steps away. The sight of Scott's perfect little ass bouncing as he walks away has Aiden gripping the head of his dick, spreading the leaking precum around the head.

True to his word, Scott returns a moment later, his own cock hard and heavy, swinging in front of him. Scott tsks when he sees Aiden's hand. "I didn't say you could touch yourself."

Another drop of precum leaks out of Aiden's tip and onto his hand at the roughness in the alpha's voice. Scott growls at the sight and grips Aiden's wrist, tugging his hand up to his mouth and licks the drop away. "Let's go."

He tugs on Aiden's wrist and he hops off the counter, following Scott back into the bedroom. He sees that Scott had left him on the sink to strip the soiled blanket off the bed and turn down the sheet so that Aiden wouldn't have to lay in his own mess from earlier. How had Scott even thought about that?

Scott stops beside the bed but before he can turn, Aiden plasters himself to his, arms reaching around to slide down the alpha's chest and abs. He rubs his face against Scott's neck. "You really are the best alpha I've ever met."

Scott laughs wryly. "You must have met some shitty alphas then."

"In case you forgot, I was in a pack full of them. Myself included. I get why Deuc hated you so much. Even as he coveted you."

"I seem to have that effect on people." Scott shrugs.

Aiden chuckles. "Thank you, Scott. Seriously."

Scott turns in his arms to look up at him. "It's my pleasure. Literally." He smirks, running his hands up Aiden's torso, brushing his thumbs over his nipples.

Aiden hisses at the touch. When Scott reaches up to grip his nape, Aiden eagerly leans into Scott's kiss. The alpha's hands leave scorching trails all along Aiden's body. When Scott finally _-finally-_ wraps his hand around Aiden's aching cock, his knees threaten to buckle. It's amazing, but it's not what he needs.

"Alpha, please. I need you. Fuck, I need you so bad."

Scott's free hand reaches around Aiden, palming his ass, then slipping a finger between his cheeks. Aiden keens as Scott's finger slips easily into his dripping hole.

"Fuck. So ready for me."

Scott lets go of him, causing to omega to wail at the loss. The alpha lays down on his bed, sprawled against his pillows. He's got one knee up, showing off his deliciously hard cock. One hand is behind his head, the other is held up, his index finger beckoning Aiden to him. "Come here."

Aiden scrambles onto the bed. He follows Scott's guiding hands until he's straddling the alpha.

"There you go, baby boy," he croons. "You need it so bad, then take it.”

"Fuck," Aiden whispers. He looks down at Scott's cock, thick and leaking. It jumps as if Aiden's gaze had touched it. He needs to feel it inside him immediately, so he lifts himself up, one hand braced on Scott's chest, the other holding his cock steady as he impales himself on it.

Aiden's brain short circuits as the broad head breaches his hole. Even with all the slick he's producing, the fit is tight. But the omega is determined to take Scott's cock. Every last inch.

The burn and the stretch are worth it to feel the absolute fullness when he's fully seated. He immediately lifts up and slams back down, setting a rhythm that causes Scott to growl, eyes flashing.

Scott grabs his hips, lifting his knees to fuck up into Aiden, meeting him thrust for thrust. Aiden is getting close. "Please, alpha."

"What do you need?"

"I need to come. Please, alpha. Please let me come."

Scott wraps one of his hands around Aiden's cock and pumps. "Do it. Come for me."

He sends one more brutal thrust up onto Aiden and the omega dissolves. He screams as he comes all over Scott's hand, abs, and chest.

Scott continues to buck up into Aiden as he brings his messy hand up to his mouth and licks it clean.

Scott stops abruptly, pushing Aiden off of him. Before he can whine about the loss, Scott is behind him, pressing back inside. Aiden's groan turns into a helpless whimper as the new angle had the head of Scott's dick hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Aiden sobs as the alpha sets a merciless pace. His arms are steel bars wrapped around Aiden's waist and chest. Scott's left hand grips his hip so tightly, he's sure there's a bruise. His right hand is clamped to Aiden's throat. Aiden clings to that arm with his claws for meager support.

Under the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin and Aiden's own helpless sobs, he can hear Scott's voice rumbling against his neck between bites and kisses.

"Feels so good."

"So tight and hot and wet for me."

"Such a perfect, needy omega."

"Listen to you. Begging for more of my cock." 

He's right. Aiden is begging for more.

Scott's thrusts start to shallow as the base of his cock begins to swell. "Feel that? Feel what you do to me? " He grinds the knot against Aiden's hole. "How much do you want it, Aiden? Tell me."

"I want it more than anything. Please alpha. Give me your knot. I _need it,_ Scott! Please!"

"Good," Scott growls, biting his ear. "Remember who's knot you're begging for. Say it again."

"Scott! Scott, please! Please," Aiden whimpers, reaching for his cock.

Scott snarls and bites down on Aiden's shoulder, tearing the flesh with his fangs as he forces his knot through the omega's squeezing hole.

Aiden screams as pain and pleasure combine in a heady mixture, shutting down his mind until all he can feel is sensation and being filled. His third orgasm explodes all over his hand and stomach. He can feel Scott pulse inside him, his knot pressing against his over-stimulated prostate, filling him with cum.

His own cock continues to release as his hole squeezes Scott's knot, milking it for every last drop.

Scott eases his fangs from Aiden's shoulder and the skin immediately starts to knit together. He hadn't bitten deep enough to claim. The primal, omega-in-heat side of him despaired at the loss, but Aiden was grateful that Scott had kept his head in the heat of the moment.

He leans his head back against Scott's shoulder, breath heaving. "That was..." he doesn't have the words.

"Yeah." Scott understands anyway. "Alright. Let's see if we can get you more comfortable."

Aiden really can't believe this guy. All of that, and he's still trying to take care of him. Scott really is an amazing alpha. Even as new as he is at it. Aiden can't wait to see how he'll grow.

Scott shifts them onto their sides as gently as possible, tucking Aiden against him. When his free arm goes to wrap around Aiden's ribs, his hand meets the cooling cum across his torso.

"Goddamn," he chuckles. "Gimme a sec."

He pulls away, leaning back over the bed. Aiden hisses as the know pulls at his hole.

"Sorry, sorry. Almost got it..." Scott makes a triumphant noise as he holds up Aiden's discarded towel. 

He wipes his hand and his own messy torso before handing the towel to Aiden, then tucks himself back around him.

Aiden cleans himself as best he can, then settles against Scott's warm chest. "Thanks again, Scott. These next couple of days would've been awful."

"I'm happy to help. That I'm getting something out of it as well is a nice bonus." Aiden can hear the grin in his voice.

"I bet," Aiden grins as well. "And hey, if you don't have anyone to keep you company during your rut, you can call me." 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Least I could do."

"Thanks. I'll keep it in mind." Scott tugs him a little closer. "Let's get some sleep. Still got a couple more days. You'll need all the rest you can get."

"Gonna wear me out, alpha?"

"Count on it."


End file.
